


Sit-Ups and Impatience

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Established, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Sit-ups, Smutt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut (?) with established Olicity, and reference to Felicity's sit-ups from 3x05!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit-Ups and Impatience

"Oliver, just, sit on my feet!" Felicity instructing, struggling to do sit-ups.

“What?” Oliver peered away from the television, looking at her incredulously.

"I want to do more than five sit-ups, but my feet keep slipping off my yoga mat," Felicity said, breathing heavily, "Sit. On. My. Feet."

Her seriousness and flushed face made Oliver smile in spite of himself, and he came and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her bare feet with his hands and holding them down.

"Good?" He asked with an almost patronizing smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, actually. Good."

She was three long sit-ups in before she noticed the mischievous look light Oliver’s eyes. Two more and she felt the pads of his thumbs ghost over the insides of her feet, massaging them every so slightly. 

Her concentration slipped at the contact and she slammed down mid sit-up, almost smacking her head on the floor.

"You done?" Oliver asked challengingly, and Felicity shot him a look, attempting to hide the heat in her cheeks.

"No. I just… slipped," She excused lamely, determined to continue her workout without distraction. He struggled, continuing to massage her feet with a cocked eyebrow.

Felicity began again, and Oliver allowed one before he shifted his hold on her, sliding his hands up her ankles and around the back of her calves, aimlessly teasing the soft skin behind her knees. She held in a whimper at the sensation, begging her body not to react.

She let out a long breath, artfully keeping her eyes away from his boring into her, and attempted another sit-up despite her screaming abs.

She almost yelped when Oliver suddenly tugged his shirt over his head. Instead, she gave him a look, trying desperately not to give in to the heat pooling low in her stomach.

"Suddenly tired of clothing?" Felicity asked, embracing the innuendo with a sly grin. Two could play that game. She shifted a bit on the mat, feigning discomfort. She internally cheered as she watched Oliver’s eyes instantly flick her work out shorts rising ever so slightly, high up her thighs.

She did another sit-up, feeling his breathing quicken as much as her own, but stopped with her face to her knees, staring at Oliver as he looked at her happily.

"Finished, Ms. Smoak?" He asked, shifting hands up the back of her thighs and dancing along the seam of her shorts. She responded despite her resolve, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She could feel his blatant length pushed up against her, and she tilted her her head at him, smiling devilishly.

"Not even close."


End file.
